Return
by Flamekaat
Summary: Fiction written for one of Solain Rhyo's happier endings of her story. Will continue further on it's own but here's the obligatory uno. Please R/R


Lex slid her sandals off onto the shoe mat at the door and walked into her solo apartment

Lex slid her sandals off onto the shoe mat at the door and walked into her solo apartment. One look at her scars and her boyfriend at home had turned tail and ran. She had hoped it would turn out that way anyway. She simply didn't feel the same about him anymore and dreaded having a chat with him to that effect.

"_I don't love you anymore_." She would have said.

"_Why? Honey What happened?_"

"_Well first off I met this hot Italian guy but then he got killed by a parasitic alien larvae and then I became close with one of the hunters that came from outer space to kill the aliens. I simply can't care for you anymore now, not like I used to anyway, because I care for him instead._"

Yeah right. Like that would have gone over well.

The revulsion because of her scarred flesh had helped out. He had tried to make love to her when she returned but once he saw them it shriveled and he couldn't get it back no matter how he tried.

She had known despite what he said that it wouldn't be better in the dark until he got used to it. Something inside her made her shiver at the idea of touching _him_, anyway. It was better off they end it so she had moved out and was at peace again.

It had been twelve months since then. A little over a year since the incident. Summer was here in the city and she was enjoying the heat. Climate extremes didn't bother her. Most people were complaining and sweating. For someone who had felt the real fear of freezing to death it was a blessing to stand in the warm rays of the sun and soak up the heat.

Her hair she had grown long because she liked it that way. That and she didn't have to care for it on the side of a mountain right now. On the left side of her head, where the braids hung over her heart, one braid had the ring of metal Scar had given her. Her braids were fat enough and long enough that if she moved just right the metal ring smacked her gently in the left breast over her heart.

Once, a few months after she had returned home, the hunter's mark attracted some well intentioned attention. A Plastic Surgeon had approached her at an environmental shindig held by her organization. "I might be able to fix that for you dear." She had even offered to do it for free in the hopes of helping "the cause." Lex had smiled at her and told her that the other people with her hadn't been so lucky so she was going to keep it. She had revealed the arms and part of her back to the surgeon. "It's not even the worst part. It's pretty in comparison don't you think?" The Surgeon had been shocked by the extent of the damage. "You shouldn't have survived this my dear. I am impressed."

The Surgeon was the last person to see her scars. Once they stretched out fine the physician on staff for her organization didn't even want to see them. Only one person she knew of in the universe might not flinch. Scar, the alien hunter she had befriended, and perhaps had even more feelings for was the only one and she knew it. Lex accepted this after long hours of therapy with the enviro-shrink. He had convinced her to accept herself anyway and let other people go hang. That made her happy enough unless she let herself dwell on it. Lex didn't dwell. She simply wasn't the type for that. Instead she made sure her friends organization flourished and made some money dragging scientists onto the ice to study the penguins and such. They seemed to find it all very interesting.

Still no one wanted to go for an ice run right now so she relaxed and enjoyed the heat. It was getting dark so she shut her blinds down to about three inches above the windowsill. The window she left open. The scary fragile looking fire escape outside her building was firmly secured and would only open at the bottom and top from the inside so that no one could use it to break into the building. So while everyone else ran their air conditioners in an attempt to cool safely she and many other tenants in her building just left their windows open a crack. It made for good airflow and Lex liked the feeling of the darkening night outside.

She was ready for bed and was about to take out her many braids in prep for redoing them again tomorrow morning. Somehow though she decided that she was going to keep them in. basically because she wanted to keep the alien metal circle against her chest. She held it over her heart and offered her prayer to the universe just like she did every night.

"Please God, who got me out of that underground hell below the ice, let the would be godling who escaped at my side be well and whole and safe. Please offer Scar your protection as he hunts like all his people hunt. Let him perform well and come back whole. Amen."

In Orbit Behind The Moon

"You can't be serious! We were here just a fucking year ago and you wanted to check to see if she was healthy. Well your little hunt sister is just fucking fine! We are so out of…"

"Shut up Scales. Let Scar go get it out of his system. Hell, Knowing his sire, it won't be out of his system till he's old and she's long in that hole the humans dig to enter corpses of their kind. They mate for life and longer in his lineage."

"And he has to decide he wants a fucking ooman. Great hunters past preserve us. Our little cousin is an idiot! Not to mention that, even if he only takes this one night to fuck her, he could kill his mate himself. Then he'll be fucked in his head!"

Tank contemplated this as Scar armored and armed himself for fair fighting against any ooman males he came across. The designated weapons for this he prepared plus a cannon for his shoulder mounted pivot. Some of the humans had advanced enough weapons that one had to be concerned and arm extra carefully now.

"Hey little cousin. Got something else you'll need."

A small mammalian skull made into a bottle arced across the ship and landed in Scar's outstretched hand. Inside it was a sloshing, thick, mucus-like liquid, the color of hunter blood. It didn't glow as brightly though but it was definitely made from fluids from the body of a creature of their home world.

"Lube?"

Back On Earth

Lex was tossing and turning trying to get to sleep but something was up and her senses were jacked all the way around the dial to high. She knew something was going on. The question was what?

A sound that she recognized as her apartment window going all the way up into it's sill woke her out of an uneasy doze. She snatched the Elder's spear off the wall in the hallway and stalked quietly into the living area on the balls of her feet. Something shimmered only slightly and she was disarmed and held up against the wall by a very strong grip. The purring sound! It was…!

"Lex."

Anna's recorded voice was the final confirmation she needed. She dropped her guard and instead curled up around Scar as much as she could. He released her and caught her again on the way down from her slide. His gentle tug on the braid that held the token he had given her made her smile softly.

It was Scar. She was certain of it when she traced the outlines of the hole that had been punched out of him by the predalien in it's hasty exit. Yeah it was Scar's flesh under her hands. He was purring as she caressed him. She found herself being carried by a visible, and seemingly eager, hunter up the hall into her room. On the way by the spear went back into it's place in the wall rack of weapons she had started collecting. He had not even slowed down to do this.

She was in her room and he tossed her carefully so she landed dead center and with very little bounce on the bed. His weaponry and armor were being shed and he was beginning to get very close to naked. The webbing that generated heat in the Antarctic temperatures was also tossed down and on top of everything went the loincloth. She pulled her shirt over her head and tossed it over by her closet door. It was followed by her itty tiny sleep shorts.

Nude in front of him Lex didn't know if there was anything to say or if it was going to be all do. His touch was warm and heat flowered wherever his pebbly skin brushed against hers. She had practiced. Until now she didn't know why she had done it, but Lex had practiced. Her low rumbling purr reverberated through the room. Scar purred back. Yep she had done it right.

Scar

His mate had learned to purr. It was a lovely sound. Scar reciprocated. He wished to see it before he decided how to proceed. He spread her thighs gently. She did not resist, though she mewed softly in distress. The tiny light, meant to guide her steps should she rise in the night, clearly showed him the shape and size of her sex. It was small. Still so was she. It was meant to be that way by genetic right of inheritance from her female ancestors. He blessed his cousin's thoughtfulness before proceeding with his plan.

It was a simple yet elegant plan. One his father would have approved of had he asked. He intended to stimulate her a great deal first before trying to put his rod in the place meant for it. From what he had learned that would make her release arousal fluids that would further help his entry. The tiny nerve cluster so packed with the sensory fibers that was right before his eyes was the key to her pleasure. A key he was going to use, and most vigorously, before the night was done.

Lex

When Scar spread her thighs apart she was afraid for a moment. She thought he was going to just dive in. The size of him, as revealed by her night light, was huge enough to hurt a whole fucking lot should he just "stick it to her" like her ex was fond of doing.

He wasn't doing that though. Apparently he had simply been checking out the "lay of the land" and was now going to get her ready for him first. When his mandibles touched her outer labia she almost cried. Oral sex wasn't something she had the joy of feeling in years. She hadn't been sure if Scar had a tongue at all but he had something that could be used for one from the sensations that overcame her. She moaned in delight. After a quick check to make sure it wasn't a pain sound she was making he continued.

She had tears running down her face and sweat beaded on her skin despite the cool enough temperature of her room. This feeling was so wonderful. She arched into his mouth and he purred around the mouthful of her flesh. Lex cried out even louder when the vibrating purr made her orgasm… hard.

Scar

She had one of the involuntary muscle spasms that passed for her kind's climax. Now she was ready. He lubricated his rod with a few good splats of the fluid out of the bottle. It was as hot as his blood. Stroking it on made his breath hiss out in a feral snarl of want. The remaining fluid that was stuck to his hand he coated her with and carefully. She purred and moaned when he used his fingers in her opening to spread the fluid. Yes she wanted it inside her and badly.

His mate would always get what she wanted. Now would simply be the first time he would prove it.

He slid inside her and groaned. Yes it was hot, yes it was wet, yes it was tighter then last year's boots during a growth cycle. Still, he needed to stretch the episode out a little, and make a good first impression on his mate as far as his mating skill was concerned. His other skills, beyond the hunting ones she knew, those she would find out about later.

Lex

The thickness of his shaft forced him to work it in by tiny increments. Every tiny movement forward made her want to squirm. It was so good to be so filled in such a tremendous way. Scar was huge. He was easily over a foot long and thicker then your average donkey. She was going to have to do kiegel exercises to tighten up everything after this.

His hand slid between them and flicked gently over her clit. She had another orgasm. That was obviously the limit of his control. His thrusts grew a little bit erratic then a lot more so. Finally he came with a fierce growl. The thick fluid of his semen was hotter then her internal temperature by at least fifteen degrees. It felt wonderful. A few places stung though, where she had stress tears in her important parts. Scar growled in a satisfied way and rolled over, taking her with him to land sprawled out across his chest.

She thought for a minute about showering but decided against it. He would want to do it again after a brief rest. All teenage boys were like that. She remebered that part of her high school days well enough. She just hoped her bedding was up to handling the mess!

Scar

It was near to planetary dawn when he finished with his mate for the twelfth time. She seemed tired, and he needed to disappear back to his landing craft before it was discovered by the humans. He gently caressed her with his mandibles before standing and going over to his pile of garments and weapons.

"Good luck Scar, and thank you."

She wished him good fortune and gave him thanks. He understood much more of her human tongue then he would be able to reproduce with his own vocal organs. He was going to practice her name though so he could say it himself. The words of her friend the healer made her sad, and he did not wish to do that. Bowing to her from the waist he turned and went to her main room. She caught up with him as he was about to leave through the same window he had entered.

"I have a present for you before you go."

He accepted the box and found it to be very heavy. The only thing she would gift him with would be a weapon. He would look it over on board ship later.

In Orbit Behind The Moon

Scales felt the solid connection of his cousin's craft docking. Once the lights came on that meant all was well and the craft secure he punched the engines. He hoped his dumb cousin fell flat on his face! This was so dangerous! To play at sneaking into the home world of an advancing soft meat species considered almost as worthy as the hard meat was foolishness beyond compare! To sneak in and mate with one of their females…that was just crazy!

"Cousin. I am back and you should see what she gave me…"

"A case of the crabs perhaps?"

Scales flew across the room and crashed into a bulkhead. He had forgotten that mating with a chosen mate for the first time increases the speed and reflexes of the male in question for about sixteen ship cycles afterwards. Scar was amplified to the tenth power. His mate must have been invigorating enough to induce the response.

Tank laughed as he watched his cousin's one sided tousle. Soon Scar had Scales bowing in defeat. The coordinates had been entered before the scuffle began. They were showing as optimal for fuel and air concerns. He was good at flight calculations. He could discern in seconds the right data strings when it took Tank a good day or longer to figure it all out. Scar was just as talented but as youngest on the ship he got the less pleasant tasks, not navigation assignments. Still he might end up doing so if Scales was to badly damaged.

Tank engaged the engines and felt the hum through his bones as they sped past the outer planets of the human system. They would return, or at least Scar would return. This was something he had been made certain of. It was not so much when he saw that the reaction between his cousin and his cousin's mate had been so extreme. No it was when Scar had opened the box and showed them the ax his mate had gifted him with. The prideful trill had told them both what he thought of his mate's skill in choosing great weapons. They would be back again and soon.


End file.
